ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Bad News at the Bank
Everybody ran to the roof, where the T-Ship remained parked since nobody had bothered to move it since they had arrived. "Right!" said Robin. "Let's go!" But before they could, they heard an all-too-familiar voice yelling "Abandon ship! Abandon ship!" Spot ran up the ladder as fast as he could and stopped on the roof, panting. "Guys, what does that alarm mean?" "That alarm means that there is a crime currently happening somewhere in the city!" cried Robin. "Oooh! Cool! Now let's kick some serious criminal ass!" "Um, yes, about that." Robin paused. "The T-Ship only seats five." "Hmm...." Spot thought for a bit. "Cyborg, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to stay here this time." "Cyborg's not staying," said Raven grimly. "You are." "Me?!" Spot exclaimed. "I've just joined! Don't you guys want to see what I can do in battle?" "Well, that's the thing," said Robin. "You... haven't explained to us what powers you have." "Powers! I have tons of powers!" Spot thought for a second. "I hold the world record for 'Most Consecutive Martinis Drunken by a Cat!' My friends say I'm a great pilot! And, to top it off, I am a frikkin' talking cat! What more do you want?" "We want useful powers, moron," said Raven. Robin quickly shushed Raven. "What she means is that we don't want you to get hurt on your first day as a Titan, Spot." Spot's face fell. "Okay, I guess I'll just sit in the Tower, all alone, with no martinis, either." Beast Boy interjected. "Don't worry, Spot! I'm sure we can find a position for you!" "Really?" Spot straightened up, suddenly hopeful. At the city bank, everybody stood in a row facing the wall, surrounded by at least twenty armed men wearing dark masks and trenchcoats. "What do you want?" asked the clerk. "Information," one of the gangsters yelled. "Who do you work for?" "Mind your own business! We want... information!" "What kind of information?" "Where"--he paused dramatically--"is the Arturio 3.6?" "The what?" "Don't act like you don't know what we're talking about!" He signaled to the other gangsters and shouted, "Search the vaults!" "Not so fast!" came a voice from behind. The leader turned around to find himself staring directly into Robin's eyes. Behind him stood Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven and Starfire. "I have no idea who you are, but you're going to jail!" "Oh," the leader laughed, "I don't think so." It all happened very quickly. One of the gangsters lunged toward Raven; Beast Boy transformed into an alligator and bit the gangster's leg, and the others began fighting. It is quite difficult for a group of five to defeat a group of twenty, as you know, even if the five have super powers. Something peculiar, however, got Raven's attention. Even while she was fighting two gangsters at once, out of the corner of her eye she saw a boy about her age walk to a dark corridor in the bank. He wore a leather jacket, blue jeans and red shoes, and his shoulder-length hair shone pitch black. On his left hand, he fingered a shiny blue ring. His mirrored sunglasses reflected Raven's face, so she couldn't see his eyes. She watched as he disappeared out of sight. "Robin!" she said. Robin pushed two gangsters out of the way and leaned toward her. "Yeah?" "I just saw a boy walking away, into that corridor over there." "Yeah?" "It was kind of strange," she kicked the masked face of an approaching gangster, "because he wasn't running away--he was walking, almost strolling--and none of the gangsters stopped him!" "That is strange," said Robin. "I'll go check it out. You and the others hold off the gangsters if they try to trail me!" Robin ran to the dark corridor, but was surprised to see nobody there. He gasped, but before he could say, "Holy missing kid, Batman!" he heard a clang and saw the boy running across the balcony. "Hey!" Robin yelled, but the boy continued running, and Robin's voiced echoed in the corridor. He ran up the stairs two at a time, but when he got to the balcony, the boy was nowhere to be seen. That was odd, Robin thought. However, what was even more odd was what he saw next: one of the gangsters was floating to the ceiling. "What the..." Before he could finish his sentence, he saw another gangster... and another. One of them crashed through the glass roof, and continued floating up... and up... and up.... All the others also floated, obviously without any control over the situation. Robin saw Starfire floating up toward the ceiling too. "Starfire!" he yelled. "Need some help?" He heard a voice from behind him and turned around to see Beast Boy. "Thank god you're here!" said Robin. Beast Boy turned into a really long snake, at least ten feet. "Grab on to my tail! And don't worry, I'm not poisonous." Robin held onto his tail and pulled as Beast Boy reached his head out for Cyborg, who then grabbed onto Raven's hand. Finally, Starfire clung tightly to Raven's leg. "Hold on!" said Robin. "I'm reeling you all in." "That was a really close one there." Starfire hugged Robin outside the bank as the police finished clearing everybody out. "Yep," said Robin. "Did they ever catch the leader?" "No, but let's not focus on that right now. Instead, who was that strange kid you chased after?" "Beats me. I never heard him say anything." "Well," she said, "we have to find him somehow." The sun started setting. "Starfire, you almost died out there. I don't know--" "Robin, stop talking." He bent his lips to hers. They started making out, but heard Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven approaching. "I still don't know what your plan was for Spot," said Cyborg. "You'll see," said Beast Boy. "Well," said Raven, "whatever you have in mind, it had better be good enough to satisfy him." "Oh, don't worry," said Beast Boy. "He's got the most important part." Just then, the T-Car drove up. The door opened and Spot jumped out. "Who wants a post-battle chalupa?" said Spot. "I must admit," said Cyborg, "bringing post-battle chalupas is a very important role. And now I'm beginning to get hungry!" He quickly dashed into the T-Car. And before Beast Boy could say "I told you it was important!" Spot and everybody else had already made it into the T-Car. Category:Magnetism and Martinis